


Good advise

by Cil121



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Radio, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cil121/pseuds/Cil121
Summary: Magnus Works at a radio station and answer peoples relationship questions when they call in anonymously.Alec calls in to get some advice about a crush he has on his friend.





	Good advise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> I kind of gave the idea to someone looking for things to write, when i didn't have an account, but i thought i might give it a chance myself, now that i have one.   
> I don't know if the idea is overused or just bad, so bear with me. :)  
> Sorry for any mistakes. (not beta read)

Alec had the phone in his hand and the radio going on his favorite channel, Magnus’ channel. It is 12 o’clock and Alec has the day off from work. What better way to use your day off than solving all your problems... well problem. Every day at 12 o’clock Magnus would take anonyms calls from his listeners. He even uses one of those voice-thingies, so there is no chance anyone who listens knows who the caller is. Magnus gives great relationship advice, well so Alec thought, but he could be biased. Did he forget to mention people called in to get help with their love lives, and know he was seriously considering being one of those people? The even sadder part about it was that he wanted advice to do something about the crush he had on Magnus himself. He just didn’t want Magnus to find out about his feelings, so what better way than to ask the man himself, anonymously?

Alec called the radio stations number, before he lost his nerves. The phone was ringing... “Hello, you are speaking to Magnus Bane from Idris FM. How can I help you today?” Alec could hear Magnus’ voice over the phone and the radio. So he turned down the volume on the radio. “Hi, my name is… oh wait, you don’t need my name. Right… well I need some advice.” Alec stammered. God he sounded like an idiot, but Magnus was nice as always.

“Well that is what I am here for. How can I help you?” Alec felt kind of uncomfortable about sharing his problem with so many people, and Magnus, but he couldn’t back down now.

“well, I have this friend of mine, and he is… I’m also gay by the way… that is not the point. I have a huge crush on my friend, but I fear if he finds out or I tell him, and he doesn’t feel the same way, that it will ruin our friendship. And I don’t want that since he is one of my best friends. I just can’t keep being around him without doing something, what should I do?” Alec could hear some movement on the other end of the line and then came Magnus’ voice “Well, I think you should find out if your feelings really are one-sided. Is he gay?...”

“He is gay enough.” Alec blurts out, without thinking. He can feel his cheeks warm up and he knows he is blushing. Luckily there is no one there to see it.

“Okay…” Magnus chuckles a bit. “So he is bi. Have there been any signs that he might feel the same way?”

“I don’t know, maybe… we hang out a lot, I guess. He flirts a lot too, but he is kind of a flirtatious person… so that could mean nothing. He does come with a lot of…ehm… innuendos…” Alec answers.

“I can see why that is hard to tell. It could really go both ways, he might just be flirtatious by nature. I think you should tell him how you feel. If he feels the same way that is just great, and if he doesn’t it might help to tell him… you say he is one of your best friends, so I’m sure he’ll understand. And if he tells you he is not interested it might give you the push, to move on.” Magnus said honestly.

“You might be right. Th..Thank you Magnus.” Alec said.

“You’re welcome. Have a nice day; I hope it works out for you.” With that he hung up.

God, now Alec has to talk to him. He was kind of hoping he didn’t have to. It could be really embarrassing if Magnus didn’t feel the same way, and what if he isn’t so understanding? Who is he kidding; Magnus is the most understanding person he knows. He just doesn’t want to see the pity in his eyes, when Alec tells him and he doesn’t feel the same way. Alec might as well get it over with right away. Luckily they are all going out; him, Izzy, Simon, Jace, Cat, Clary, Raphael and Magnus, tonight to eat and later they are going home to Izzy and Simon to have a movie night. He will tell Magnus there, if they get a minute alone.

* * *

Alec was sitting by the table with Jace and Clary, waiting on everyone else. Jace was telling some weird story about work. Alec was just nodding along every once in a while, to make it seem like he was listening. In reality he was too nervous to listen to anything Jace was saying. He is going to tell Magnus how he feels. He thought he might as well just rip the band aid off, right away.

After a while everyone else slowly drifted in and found a seat. And when everyone was seated, they started ordering. They all ate there often enough to know the menu by heart. Alec couldn’t stop himself from sneaking a peek at Magnus every now and then, he was laughing at something Raphael said. He looked stunning. Alec could feel someone looking at him. He turned a bit to the right and saw his sister looking funny at him, and then she whispered something to Jace who also looked his way. They both gave him a puzzled look and Alec decided to just ignore them.

Most of the evening was filled with meaningless conversation. Before Alec knew it they were paying and leaving the restaurant. They all started walking towards Izzy and Simon’s apartment, since it was only a couple of blocks away. Simon and Clary were in the front, leading the way, then came Raphael and Isabelle and then it was Jace and Magnus. Alec walked alone right behind Magnus. Magnus said something to Jace, and then started to slow down until he was walking next to Alec.

“You have been really quiet this evening.” Magnus noted.

“I..I just have a lot on my mind in the moment...” Alec said.

“Something I can help you with, Alexander?” Magnus asked, with curiosity and maybe a little worry.

“Actually… you might.” Magnus lifted an eyebrow at that, as a way to make Alec go on.” I have a problem… a relationship problem…” Magnus looked a little stunned at Alec “Oh… well then you have come to the right person.” Magnus said, with a tone which was intended to lighten the conversation a bit. Alec couldn’t help his lip curling up in one corner, at that.

“Well, yes I did go to the right person for that...” now Magnus just looked slightly confused. Alec pulled them to a stop and looked to the others to see if they kept walking. When he saw that they did he continued: “I called your radio station, to get advice from you today…” Alec could see something in Magnus’ eyes that he couldn’t quit decipher. “And you gave me some advice… great advice. That I will now follow. I am i..in l..love with you.” Alec looked at Magnus, looking for any bad reaction from him. Ready to explain or apologize, if needed.

Magnus started smiling. “Wait you were nervous guy?” That wasn’t exactly what Alec had expected.

Alec kind of nodded at the same time as he said: “Well I wasn’t that…” he didn’t get to finish his sentence, before Magnus’ lips were on his. Magnus’ lips were soft and the kiss was amazing. It was everything Alec always hoped it would be. His hands were around Magnus’ waist and Magnus’ had his hands around Alec’s neck. The kiss was over to soon, for Alec’s liking.

“I’m in love with you too, Alexander.” Magnus said honestly, and a little out of breath.

Alec couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the way to Iz and Simon’s apartment. He couldn’t be happier with Magnus’s hand in his. And the rest of their friends didn’t even look surprised when they walked in, hand in hand. They all just had a little smile on their face. “About time…” Raphael said grumpily, on his way to the couch. Everyone just chose to ignore him and started the movie. Alec couldn’t be more content with Magnus curled up by his side, while Alec had his arm around him. Alec didn’t know why he had been so afraid to tell him.

 


End file.
